Legion: The Legend of Excalibur/Units
The following is a list of troops, monsters, and bosses found in Legion: The Legend of Excalibur. Most enemy units will spawn in different locations after a few minutes or so. Allies, on the other hand, cannot spawn and will follow the player once they make contact. Allies *'Soldiers' - Regular footmen affiliated with Arthur. The most common type of ally in the game. They easily die against stronger enemies, but are good for support when up against larger crowds. *'Bowmen' - Gwenevere's archers. Their arrows can be deadly when shot repeatedly from a safe distance. *'Clerics' - Clergymen armed with maces. Has weak melee attacks, but their ability to heal the player makes them invaluable. *'Peasants' - Armed peasants. Despite their low attack power, these units are surprisingly strong in numbers. *'Ghosts' - Spirits who have not succumbed to Morgan's dark magic. *'Dwarves' - Dwarves equipped with axes. They will only join after defeating the enemy units oppressing them. *'Grail Maidens' - Tall sword-wielding maidens. Somewhat stronger than regular allies. *'Templar Knights' - Knights charged with protecting the Holy Grail. They behave similarly to Arthur's footmen but have more endurance. Enemies Troops *'Axemen' - Morgan's axe-wielding footmen. The most common type of enemy in the game. Not particularly strong, but can be dangerous when more band together. *'Archers' - Indirect attackers. Will mostly block attacks or escape upon being approached. *'Barbarians' - Savage warriors equipped with swords or spears. Exclusively encountered in the fourth mission. *'Zombies' - Undead beings reanimated by magic. Usually targets the player in groups. Weak against holy attacks. *'Skeletons' - Undead infantrymen or archers. Very vulnerable to holy attacks. *'Wraiths' - Evil spirits with large claws. May target the player en masse. *'Dark Knights' - Are especially deadly in numbers. *'Sorceresses' - Witches devoted to Morgan. Will attack characters with projectiles or heal enemy units from afar. *'Mages' - Wizards dedicated to Morgan. Will attack characters with projectiles or warp away from them. *'Liches' - Magicians who specialize in raising the dead. Can cast unholy and poison spells while blocking attacks on occasion. *'Catapults' - Siege weapons used for destroying structures and living beings alike. Has above average durability. *'Giants' - Massive humanoid creatures with inhuman strength. Exclusively encountered in the seventh mission. Bosses *'Bandit King' - Leader of the bandits terrorizing the village of Deerborn. He initially attacks the player directly, but will resort to fireball spells if his health is reduced by a considerable amount. *'Shaman' - A powerful orc spellcaster with a penchant for teleportation. Aside from being difficult to pin down, he can poison characters and summon skeletons to aid him. *'Ancient Lord' - The spirits of Camelot's former kings, each one has their own quirks and attack patterns. The lord of hatred is a melee fighter who becomes stronger when enraged. If attacked during this state, he responds by healing his wounds or unleashing a wide-range spell. The lord of cowardice is a non-attacker, preferring to overwhelm his foes with skeleton minions while avoiding them. The lord of deceit uses illusions to fool the player and bombard them with holy spells. The lord of greed is a magician whose power increases each time a character picks up gold lying around the vicinity. *'Enchanted Pig' - Despite its appearance, this pig deals extreme damage by conjuring a ring of flame around it. *'Doppelganger' - Galahad's doppelganger. Uses the same attacks and spells. Will heal himself after losing more than enough health. *'Golems' - Anthropomorphic monster animated by magic, it is slow but dangerous. Serves as a mini-boss in later stages. Its appearance varies. *'Poison Mage' - A wizard with power over poison, he attacks characters by firing toxic projectiles or creating poisonous panels to entrap them. Gallery Allies= Soldier (LLE).png|Level 1 Soldier Soldier 2 (LLE).png|Level 2 Soldier Soldier 3 (LLE).png|Level 3 Soldier Bowman (LLE).png|Bowman Cleric (LLE).png|Cleric Peasant (LLE).png|Peasant Ghost (LLE).png|Ghost Dwarf (LLE).png|Dwarf Grail Maiden (LLE).png|Grail Maiden Templar Knight (LLE).png|Templar Knight |-|Enemies= Axeman (LLE).png|Level 1 Axeman Axeman 2 (LLE).png|Level 2 Axeman Axeman 3 (LLE).png|Level 3 Axeman Archer (LLE).png|Level 1 Archer Archer 2 (LLE).png|Level 2 Archer Female Archer (LLE).png|Female Archer Barbarian (LLE).png|Barbarian Barbarian Spearman (LLE).png|Barbarian Spearman Zombie (LLE).png|Zombie Skeleton Swordsman (LLE).png|Skeleton Swordsman Skeleton Archer (LLE).png|Skeleton Archer Wraith (LLE).png|Wraith Dark Knight (LLE).png|Dark Knight Sorceress (LLE).png|Sorceress Mage (LLE).png|Mage Lich (LLE).png|Lich Catapult (LLE).png|Catapult Catapult 2 (LLE).png|Heavy Catapult Giant (LLE).png|Giant |-|Bosses= Bandit King (LLE).png|Bandit King Shaman (LLE).png|Shaman Ancient Lord (LLE).png|Ancient Lord of Hatred Ancient Lord 2 (LLE).png|Ancient Lord of Cowardice Ancient Lord 3 (LLE).png|Ancient Lord of Deceit Ancient Lord 4 (LLE).png|Ancient Lord of Greed Enchanted Pig (LLE).png|Enchanted Pig Doppelganger (LLE).png|Doppelganger Magma Golem (LLE).png|Magma Golem Ice Golem (LLE).png|Ice Golem Stone Golem (LLE).png|Stone Golem Forest Golem (LLE).png|Forest Golem Crystal Golem (LLE).png|Crystal Golem Poison Mage (LLE).png|Poison Mage Category:Unit Types